


【主DamiTim】If you reach that door

by backwardheads



Series: Family Reunion [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dirty Talk, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads
Summary: 他和第四任罗宾的关系一直不好，但达米安·韦恩是为数不多知道他和布鲁斯关系的人之一。提姆趴在台面上喘息，流着眼泪，他没力气也不敢面对达米安，但用极其微弱地声音说出了他脑中的唯一一个念头：“塞回去。”注：【BruTim】Possession续文，BruTim，JayTim提及
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Family Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161980
Kudos: 16





	【主DamiTim】If you reach that door

**Author's Note:**

> 【BruTim】Possession续文，BruTim，JayTim提及，AllTim  
> 简单跳蛋Play，BruTim不健康关系与强迫性行为提及  
> 所有角色都已成年，Damian(目前)单恋Tim  
> 重口OOC雷文自嗨，不喜点×

提姆趴在床上，小声啜泣着等待布鲁斯离开，他听见门在身后轻轻打开又迅速关上，然后是布鲁斯低声嘱咐的声音。提姆将头在被单上埋得更深，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

他和第四任罗宾的关系一直不好，但达米安·韦恩是为数不多知道他和布鲁斯关系的人之一。就在当他们的关系好不容易从刀剑相向转变为了能勉强忍受对方的存在时，达米安在庄园的书房亲眼目睹布鲁斯和提姆的性事，这让他们的关系再次堕入冰点：达米安将自己锁进房间里，不吃不喝，布鲁斯勃然大怒，但又不愿意告诉其他人儿子究竟为什么大发脾气，私下里将心中的怒火和沮丧全部发泄到提姆身上。提姆受不了，趁其他人夜巡时溜到达米安的门前，隔着门向达米安道歉，乞求他的原谅。尽管事实并非如此，提姆还是向达米安宣称一切都是他的错，是他主动勾引了布鲁斯；他不停地告诉达米安布鲁斯有多么爱他这个儿子，这个家庭如何不能失去他，蝙蝠侠如何不能没有罗宾。提姆那天在达米安门前做出保证，只要他能和布鲁斯和好，提姆以后会乖乖听从他的每一句话。  
话音刚落，门就打开了，一只手把他拉了进去，重重的将她压在墙上。提姆就着月光，看见满脸泪痕的男孩将刀架在他的脖子上。  
“如果我想杀了你呢？”小韦恩绿色的眼睛就像鬼火，“如果我让你去死呢？”  
“达米，”提姆反而咧嘴一笑，“这样我就能离开你父亲了。”  
提姆一直觉得，如果告诉达米安他那如偶像般崇拜的父亲，是如何在一天夜里进入提姆的房间侵犯了他，并宣称提姆永远会是他的婊子时，达米安的世界会粉碎的。他不能对达米安这么做。更何况布鲁斯威胁他如果提姆将真相告诉任何人，他会开除每一个罗宾并拒绝每一个试图与他合作的超级英雄，以绝对的自我毁灭状态继续他的义警生涯。提姆对布鲁斯太过忠诚，又或者说他对蝙蝠侠与理想世界的概念太过忠诚，只要他活着就无法忍受目睹蝙蝠侠的毁灭，从十多年前他主动找上布鲁斯的那刻起，维持“蝙蝠侠”这一系统的永恒稳定就成了提姆人生的全部意义，他愿意为这个目标献出一切。  
“你现在就离开他！现在！”  
“对不起，达米，我真的做不到，无论我有多么想。”  
提姆不知道他们僵持了多久，但最后是夜巡回来的蝙蝠侠和红头罩发现了他们。布鲁斯夺过达米安手里的刀，将达米安抱在怀里轻声安慰，用眼神示意杰森将提姆带到蝙蝠洞里去，但提姆拒绝杰森给他做全身检查，他不想让杰森看见自己身上那些痕迹。  
“你确定自己没事吗，鸟宝宝？”杰森问，将提姆推到一张椅子上，“你看起来像屎一样。”  
提姆坚持自己没有和达米安发生肢体冲突，杰森指了指他的喉咙：“你在流血。”  
“小小的……擦伤。”提姆躲藏了一下，喉咙是他和杰森之间的敏感话题，他不想提这个。  
“鸟宝宝，”但杰森扯过纱布来给他包扎，动作很轻柔，“我不是迪基，所以我不会追问你们之间到底发生了什么。但如果你需要帮助，小鸟，任何帮助。”他叹了口气，握住提姆的手，“拜托让我知道，好吗？”  
提姆盯着对方的手，完全不知道该怎么回应。如果布鲁斯以这种方式握着他的手，通常意味着他想要提姆吻他，所以提姆那么做了，忘记了握着自己手的并不是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
杰森在他嘴下大声呻吟，但就在提姆因此幡然醒悟眼前这个人并不是布鲁斯之前，一双大手从背后钳制住他，将他们硬生生分开。“怎么回事？”韦恩冰冷彻骨的声音在他头顶上响起。提姆用尽全部的意志力才克制住自己没有发出恐惧的尖叫，他不想让杰森知道真相，他不想让杰森生气，他不想让杰森和布鲁斯大打出手。让他庆幸的是，像所有不知自己早已沉醉爱河的人一样，杰森满脸通红得窘迫不已，完全没有注意提姆异常苍白的脸色，手足无措的红头罩抱上自己的头盔，跳上摩托跑了。  
“婊子。”布鲁斯扯开提姆喉咙上的绷带，用手强迫提姆抬起头来面向灯光，以便自己检查他的伤口，“一没鸡巴在操你就去勾引别人。”  
“对不起……爸爸……”提姆仰着头努力忍住眼泪，“求您惩罚我。”

而自达米安和他发生那次冲突后，布鲁斯以“保护提姆”为理由让提姆每夜睡在他的房间里。有些晚上他和提姆做爱，把男孩压在床上让他不停高潮；有些晚上布鲁斯则几乎不碰他，只是将提姆圈在怀里沉沉睡去。  
有一段时间，提姆敢在布鲁斯不操他的夜晚，趁对方入睡后偷偷溜去别的房间上厕所（他不喜欢用布鲁斯卧室的浴室，布鲁斯总在那里给他灌肠）甚至回到自己的房间小睡一会儿；只要提姆最终总会回到他的床上，并在第二天早上主动给他一个绝妙的口活，布鲁斯总是对这种情况睁一只眼闭一只眼。但就在达米安成年后不久，这种“特例”改变了。有一晚，布鲁斯没操提姆，但第一次趁提姆睡着后他给的肉穴里塞了一个跳蛋。提姆半夜醒来后，并不确定这种情况他会不会被准许独自行动，但他最终还是大着胆子离开床铺。提姆套上自己的内裤，用布鲁斯宽大的衬衫遮住身上的吻痕与淤青，轻手轻脚地走向厨房。  
他像一个幽灵一样赤脚穿越过庄园，老宅的一切繁荣与肮脏都笼盖在平等的黑暗之下，看起来纯净又安宁。提姆悄无声息地滑行在这片黑暗之中，唯有这一刻他是自由的，没有人监视他，没有人抚摸他，他不再战栗，恐惧脱离心灵；月光和黑暗几乎将他的灵魂从肉体中吸走，恍惚中回到从前的无忧无虑。提姆低声哼着歌走进了厨房，伸手去橱柜里拿了一个杯子，准备接一杯水喝后就去自己的房间小睡。但下一刻他大吃一惊，直击前列腺的酥麻让他双腿发软直接摔坐在地上：布鲁斯启动了跳蛋。  
愚蠢！愚蠢！他在心里咒骂自己，他不应该鲁莽地假设布鲁斯不会发现他离开，也不该在离开布鲁斯时表现出轻松愉悦的样子（布鲁斯总能猜中他，毕竟蝙蝠侠现在由里到外地熟悉第三任罗宾）。提姆挣扎着想要爬起来，但突然加快震速的情趣用品只让他像只发情的雌兽一样躺在地上扭动，臀部不自觉地以被抽插的方式前后磨蹭，用冰冷的地面不断挤压自己的阴茎以获刺激。他知道布鲁斯一直在有意训练，试图让他在高频率的性爱下仍像处子一样敏感——而提姆，在布鲁斯口中“是个奇迹”，也确实做到了如此。跳蛋的力道强劲，敏感如提姆，他知道自己在这种状态下只可能爬回房间——或者，由等不及的布鲁斯下来把他拖回床上。  
“提摩西。”  
一双温暖的手推了推他，半拖半抱着帮他站了起来，让浑身酸软的提姆撑在厨房岛台上。  
“不要害怕，提摩西。”达米安在他耳边轻声说。  
小韦恩用手压了压提姆的腰，示意对方趴在台面上，提姆不敢反抗，他已经被吓傻了，麻木地顺着那只手的用力方向弯下腰。他感到达米安·韦恩在他身后蹲了下来，提姆不敢多问——  
一只微凉的手指侵入了他的后穴，不断扣动蠕动着，向他的深处挤去。提姆被布鲁斯开发得很好，所以根本不会因达米安细得多的手指突然插入而感到难受，但这是第一次除了布鲁斯以外的人碰，达米安的呼吸就呼在他那布满咬痕与手印的屁股上，另一只手还抚慰着提姆硬得不行的阴茎。提姆在达米安的手里挺动着，将湿漉漉的前液蹭了对方一手，“达米……达米！”他贴着台面呻吟，“用力一点，用力一点，多用几根手指。”  
达米安皱眉，很不愉快地加快了动作，他的手指在提摩西的肉穴里探索着，试图抓住由他父亲亲手放入的东西。隔着软肉他能感受到那个滑腻腻震动着的跳蛋，但当他抠动手指，只有他父亲之前射进去的精液被挤出来。达米安恼怒地咆哮一声，丝毫没有意识到自己的咆哮和自己的父亲多么相像。但提姆意识到了，即使是在被跳蛋和达米安的手指折磨得神志不清的情况下，长久以来的痛苦回忆下意识驱使着他去讨好身后的人：“操我……求你……达米……布鲁斯！操我……”  
达米安松开握着提姆阴茎的手，用力去按对方的小腹：“用力！提摩西！”他命令道，提姆可悲地因此高潮了，跳蛋也顺势被猛的往外挤，达米安看准它将它猛拽了出来，像有毒一样把那小玩意扔在地板上，冲去水槽边洗手。提姆趴在台面上喘息，流着眼泪，他没力气也不敢面对达米安，但用极其微弱地声音说出了他脑中的唯一一个念头：“塞回去。”  
余光告诉他达米安顿了一下，接着他的视野整个反转过来，达米安愤怒的、放大的脸出现在他的视野里：“提摩西，我在帮你免除——”  
“布鲁斯会生气的。”提姆安静地打断他，“他会惩罚我的。”  
小韦恩闭上了嘴，后退了一步，跳蛋在地上像有生命一样地拼死弹动着，嗡嗡作响在寂静中让人发疯。有一瞬间，提姆认为达米安看起来极其痛苦，破碎且快要发疯。但对方立刻转过身去，不让他看。  
“达米……”提姆盯着对方。  
达米安颤抖了一会儿，很快平息下来，背影又变得像岩石一样冷酷。他拿起提姆之前留在台面上的杯子，接满了冷水，转身递到提姆手里。“喝吧。”达米安说，看起来很累但神情空白，“你本来只是想喝一杯水而已。”  
提姆接过去，无法控制地流泪。达米安在他喝水的空隙找来干毛巾，擦干了他的阴茎，然后安静地坐到一把椅子上看提姆像月光下的鹿一样啜饮。  
“我和你一起去。”  
提姆没有理解：“去哪？”  
“去找……父亲。我会向他说明是我取出了……那个东西并且请求他不要惩罚你。”  
“达米安，你不必……”孩子不应该目睹父亲的不堪。  
达米安取过提姆手中喝空的杯子，将它放回壁橱，捡起地上的跳蛋像拽着一把利刃，另一只手温柔地缠上提姆的一只胳膊，搀着他往回走，提姆没有拒绝。  
“提摩西，”他们路经大厅，豪华的水晶吊顶大灯向他们折射散碎的月光，墙上的画像沉默地凝视着他们的跛行，“你连死亡都不怕，为何还要害怕父亲？”  
“达米安，”提姆轻轻地回答，“有些东西的毁灭比死亡更可怕。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想补充下背景，没想到硬写了新的一章出来；本文还会有第二章，不是回忆是接Possession一文  
> im going to hell系列搞坏提提第二集  
> 写不动肉了，下次再细化  
> （哪位太太能告诉我跳蛋Play的英文是啥）


End file.
